Bunny 350 Fan Wiki:Rules
This is an important page for users without any edit, Please follow this page. To see more explanation about rules, please refer to Policy Things to do in this wiki #1: Create your own fan page! You can create a page featuring either a command creation, a map, a mod or a product that is created by you, but mentions Bunny 350, otherwise please check at things NOT to do in this wiki #2: Be sensible, make it more sense, however use more appropriate language, never spam. #3: Always use main account to make some edits, but unapproved badge farming is blocked. #4: You may recommended to agree to FANDOM Terms of Use. Things NOT to do in this wiki #1: Please do not create pages that are not related to Bunny 350, writing with no relevance to Bunny 350, or edit with no mentions about Bunny 350. This is a part of Bunny 350 wiki. Please avoid making unrelated pages or you will receive caution, a warning or a block. #2: Spamming, vandalism or swearing is not allowed on this wiki. Spamming or vandalism will receive caution, warning or a block. Swearing will receive a block 1 day per words considered swearing. Swearing more than 10 words will be blocked 10 days, After 10 days of your swearing related block, Each swear will double / triple the block (2 days or 3 days of block per words that are considered swearing), Swearing-only lead you be blocked permanently. Please note trolling is no-tolerance, you will receive a month of block if violated. #3: Creating and / or abusing multiple accounts is not allowed, no matter who you are. (#2) If you want to rename, please refer to FANDOM support. If you have another account to enter / join, you will be blocked with more 5 days and your second account will be permanently blocked. If you have more than 5 sock-puppet accounts, your main account will also be permanently blocked. #4: Do not break the important rule (or You will get infinite block) Neither you nor they can touch to "hate" to Rule #4. If you did destroy that rule, you're permanently blocked. To prevent this block, you must be careful for doing any actions in this wiki. Others No troll - voting, anyone can know where they like. To prevent troll - voting, Double check the title and answers / name to vote correctly. If you do it multiple times, you're getting blocked. Copyright policy You can upload something in your profile page and our pages. You cannot upload our images to your wiki. If this happens, Your re-uploaded image would been deleted from copyright notices. You cannot create your own "Bunny 350 wiki" as our files were protected by our copyright. You cannot steal our files. You should ask for permission to admins on other wiki before uploading the copyrighted image came from other wiki to this wiki. You should add before or after uploading copyrighted content with permission. Report If you found an vandal / spammer destroying our rules, please go to Bunny 350 Wiki:Administrators and report it . Do not follow the rule breakers to do so.